


About Prince Minho and Slytherin Jisung

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A little bit of blood, Gryffindor!Minho, Hogwart AU, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Nothing sexual I swear, Prince!Minho, Royalty AU, Slytherin!Jisung, a lot of swearing like A LOT, its nice give it a chance, lots of swearing, mentions of breaking jeno's dick in half, minsungbingo, no one dies tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lee Minho was a Gryffindor, which seemed like a big fat joke itself. The Lee Minho Jisung knew was a fucking liar, a mean bitch that had everyone around his little finger, ready to jump out of the window whenever he asked. He was sly, confident with who he was, and definitely fucking evil. He was sure the royal family paid the school to place Lee Minho to be in Gryffindor.orJisung hates Minho and maybe he tried to kill him once or twice
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 19
Kudos: 236
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round One





	About Prince Minho and Slytherin Jisung

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to hell once again, its your least favorite writter artsyhan. This is my another minsung bingo fill. This time, we're focusing on two prompts that will be at the end of this note. If you still don't know what minsung bingo is you should check it out on twitter @minsungbingo
> 
> I know the tags and the summary seems a little chaotic but I swear it came out great and I love this piece with my whole!!! heart.
> 
> prompts: **AU - Hogwarts & AU - Royalty**

The life at Hogwarts just after the Christmas break was calm. Especially since not everyone came back so early. Jisung could taste the sweet peacefulness that was in the air, breathe it slowly and let it calm him down. It was so calm.

However, he knew damn well that as soon as people will start coming back, the peacefulness would be over. His friends would ask why he was at Hogwarts so early this year, not remembering that he was early a year ago. And two years ago. And three years ago too. Damn, and they called themself his friends. 

He was in his sixth year at Hogwarts, which meant he had to see all of those people for one more year. Then, he could move back to Korea and forget those people ever existed. Well, besides one.

Lee Minho, the damn prince of Korea. It was weird that the country he was born in was still a monarchy, and that the kid of the king was a wizard going to his last year in Hogwarts, but Jisung was pretty sure he hated it. He  _ hated  _ everything related to Lee Minho.

The prince always came to school a little late after the Christmas break. The principal allowed it because, well, the royal family… is not something even the principal can ignore. And Jisung hated that.

He could have the calmness in the school as long as Lee Minho was not there. Once he will be back, all of the students will be up his ass to make him happy. Annoying.

Lee Minho was a Gryffindor, which seemed like a big fat joke itself. The Lee Minho Jisung knew was a fucking  _ liar,  _ a mean bitch that had everyone around his little finger, ready to jump out of the window whenever he asked. He was sly, confident with who he was, and definitely fucking evil. He was sure the royal family paid the school to place Lee Minho to be in Gryffindor.

He himself was in Slytherin, and he could quite understand why. He was ambitious, oh damn - he was. He was pureblood, coming from a big and rich family and damn he was a good student without any effort. And he could be mean sometimes, but that’s not a trait that every Slytherin had to have. It was just a stereotype. 

So, in Jisung’s mind where Minho should be? Well, not at Hogwarts, that was sure. Just… out of Jisung’s way, to let him live in peace and focus on actually important things not a selfish heir of the throne. Damn.

He watched at the snow falling down to the cobbled road to the castle. One more semester and Lee Minho would finally be out of Hogwarts. He wouldn’t have to struggle for breath every single day.

***

“The prince is back!” Lee Jeno, the Slytherin in the same year as Jisung yelled. Fuck, he even had his friends focused around him. Annoying. He clicked his tongue and did nothing to move from his place at the very end of the last table on the left in the Great Hall. So Lee Minho was back. His hell was about to start again.

“Han Jisung.” He heard. Of course, the first thing Minho would do was talking to Jisung because he was  _ fucking stupid.  _

“Lee fucking Minho. I was hoping to never see your royal, ugly face ever again.” He mumbled, closing his notebook loudly. He could see the smirk on Minho’s face and all he wanted is to punch him to make it disappear. 

“Seems like I destroyed your dreams  _ again”  _ Minho said, this stupid sly undertone in his voice that made Jisung see red. 

It was a well-known thing that Jisung and Minho hated each other so strongly that they tried to kill each other once or twice. Actually, like - without jokes. Everyone was used to it already, but sometimes the tension between them was too much. And people always watched them, because:

  1. Minho came from a royal family and Jisung was the only person that ever talked back to him (or punched him. Or tried to kill him)
  2. Their arguments were just amusing and people wanted to see what will happen
  3. Minho was incredibly handsome (not Jisung’s words) and Jisung wasn’t so bad himself (Minho’s words. Fucking bastard) so them fighting was “kinda hot”, as people called it
  4. They were just bored, and those two fighting was the biggest entertainment they could get. 



“I’m already used to it, you piece of fucking trash.” 

Minho laughed. He actually laughed with his cruel laugh that made Jisung’s insides twist with anger. Jisung clicked his tongue again.

“You dogs only know how to bark. Yet when the time comes, you come to your owner with tails between your legs. You never learned how to bite, don’t you?

He had crossed the line. He knew it once Jisung stood up, the bench squeaking behind him. Jisung had his fists clenched as he was trying not to beat the living hell out of this so-called prince.

“Don’t forget what your royal family owns mine. We could easily make your father fall from that throne of his.”

Minho only stared at him, his expression blank. He chuckled and then turned away, walking out of the Great Hall like nothing ever happened. 

Gods, Jisung hated Minho so much.

***

“I think I forgot my notes from the Great Hall.” He said quickly and throwing a quick “I will find it myself, don’t bother.” behind his shoulder before anyone could offer to go with him, he

walked out of Slytherin’s common room. It was dark, definitely past their bedtime and he was risking a lot with this night walk of his. Especially to the Great Hall. That said, he couldn’t make his friends risk their education too. Nothing would happen to him, he had it guaranteed. He was an amazing student, a good quidditch player and he came from a perfect family. Nothing would happen to him.

He didn’t need his wand. He knew the walk to the Great Hall like the back of his hand. He could go there with his eyes closed after being spun around four times. He was way too used to it.

“You didn’t have to be so damn harsh.” He mumbled, lifting his head to notice a pair of brown eyes staring into his soul.

“It’s a part of the act, and you know it. After all, it was you that wanted to hide around, Jisung.” The voice said, a voice Jisung knew damn too well. 

“I’m sorry that I care about your father disowning you. You know how this would end, your grace.”

Minho sighed. He knew where Jisung was coming from. He was just worried but fighting everyday was tiring. Saying things to Jisung was tiring, even if it was worth it because at the end of the day, he could hold his hands, staring into his eyes and mouthing into his ear the truth only both of them knew. 

“How was the break? Were your parents problematic again?” The older boy asked softly, reaching out to hold Jisung’s fingers and guide him closer, close enough that they could whisper. Jisung only nodded and after a second of silence, he fell into Minho’s open arms, feeling tears in the corners of his eyes.

“They were just… saying mean stuff about me not finding anyone suitable for myself because I like boys. Jokes on them, I’m fucking with the heir of the throne.” 

Minho giggled. He moved away just slightly to lift Jisung’s chin up, making the Slytherin meet his soft stare. 

“Last time I checked we were just kissing.” 

Jisung blushed and once again tried to hide his face in Minho’s clothes. He breathed in the scent of his boyfriend and almost melted. This was what he needed. To be held softly, like he was the most fragile thing in the world, to have those sweet nothings whispered into his ear and Minho’s fingers traveling to the small of his back. Hold me closer, he wanted to say.

He chose to stay quiet and just inhale the presence of Minho. Oh how much he missed those evenings where they would just stand there and held each other, talk with hushed toned and just be together. It sent chills down his spine. 

“My break was pretty chill” Minho started talking, filling Jisung’s senses with his voice and overwhelming warmth. “We met a lot of people, talked with almost every Korean and visited

some places. We ate a lot, and I’m even surprised that we had time for it. It was a busy time, but at least we weren’t fighting. I didn’t get any time to study though.” 

“Do you want me to help you with classes?” Jisung said after lifting his head slowly to stare at Minho with those pretty eyes that always made the prince dizzy.

“I’m still a year above you, darling. You have your own school year to finish. I will be fine.” The voice Minho was using while talking to Jisung was warm, soft, reminding Jisung of home. He loved it when Minho talked to him like that, it made his head spin. 

“I don’t want you to almost fail potions again. I can easily help you, you know?”

“Obviously I do, I’m dating a genius. I just… I will be fine. I have to do it on my own.” Minho moved one of his hands up and gently started fixing Jisung’s hair with this fond expression on his face. 

“The ability to ask for help is something really important, remember that.” Since they knew each other Jisung noticed that Minho had a big problem with his pride. He was taught that a good king never asks for help (which was big bullshit, even Jisung knew that) and he should learn how to do stuff on his own. They tried to work on it together, and by that time it was definitely better, but he still had problems with asking for some things.

“Yeah, I know. I just don’t want you to be even busier. Then we wouldn’t have any time to talk.”

The night passed way too quickly for their liking but at one point they had to go to their common rooms, saying goodbye to each other with a quick peck that made Jisung blush, and Minho smile for hours. 

And if someone noticed how tired they were, they never asked.

***

The quidditch match Gryffindor had to play with Slytherin was something everyone waited for. Excluding Jisung and Minho, because Jisung always worried about his boyfriend dying during the match. Minho always laughed at him, teased him a little and he was always,  _ always  _ promising Jisung that he will be careful.

And it was going well, with Jisung and Minho screaming at each other from the other sides of the pitch, with people rolling their eyes at them, because ah shit, there they go again.

It  _ was  _ going well until Jeno, this fucking bitch, hit Minho straight in the face with a bludger. 

Next thing Jisung saw was Minho falling from his broom. 

He never moved so quickly in his life. His house winning, people watching him, the reputation they both had to protect - it all didn’t matter when he flew down to Minho and jumped from his own broom, kneeling next to his boyfriend with tears in his eyes.

“Hey… hey, Minho. Please, open your eyes. Look at me, don’t you fucking dare to die on me” He started mumbling, tapping Minho’s cheeks with his trembling hands. Fuck, he was so worried about losing Minho. He kept on mumbling as people appeared around them, trying to move him from Minho.

Then, the prince started slowly opening his eyes, and he groaned weakly, moving his hand to his bleeding nose.

“Calm down, Sungie. I’m still alive, no one is going to take me from you, darling.” He said slowly, his vision blurry. He only cared about Jisung’s voice, about making Jisung calm down a little. They didn’t need him to have a panic attack in the middle of the Quidditch match. 

_ Did he just called Jisung ‘darling’?  _ someone said, and the whispers started going around the students. Even teachers seemed surprised at this strangely sweet word from Minho’s mouth directed to the one and only Han Jisung.

“How can I be calm when you fell from your broom, Minho. I’m going to kill Jeno, I swear I will break his dick in ha-”

There was a warm hand holding his own hand, and only that made him shut up. Minho was holding his hand, looking at him with dazed eyes and smiling of so fondly, with blood still running from his nose.

“My nose hurts, you should kiss it so it stops, Sungie.”

Jisung was ready to do it, but when he started moving towards the prince, he suddenly realized how quiet it was around them. His body tensed and only then he felt the whole school’s eyes on them.

And so he panicked and did the only thing that came to his mind.

He punched Lee Minho straight in the face. 


End file.
